prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CEDJunior/SHINE 24 Preview
We are only two days away from the first Shine Wrestling event of 2015, SHINE 24! A lot has happened since SHINE 23 took place last month. Let's take a look back. Last month's event saw Mia Yim defend the SHINE Championship for the first time since winning it in China in November. The main event saw plenty of chaos and a DQ finish, which was caused by former champion Ivelisse, who kicked challenger Nevaeh in the head. After the match was over, a brawl broke out between champion, former champion, and champion hopeful, but Ivelisse would be the one who was the most riled up, even going as far as shoving Shine VP Lexie Fyfe. In the weeks that followed, we learned that Nevaeh and Ivelisse will not be at Friday's event...maybe. Nevaeh suffered a terrible injury weeks ago that has kept her out of Friday's event, but she will be at WSU's Anniversary event on February 21. As for Ivelisse, Lexie announced that she has been suspended for her actions, but that (most likely) won't stop Ivelisse from (possibly or definitely) showing up at the event this Friday. And while all of this screams that Ivelisse will turn heel, I actually hope that this angle somehow leads to Lexie making the villainous turn. Lexie is a babyface authority figure, but every time I see her give promos on YouTube, I can't help but get a heel vibe from her. I've said for months that Lexie should turn into a villainess and abuse what power she has, but I haven't been holding my breath for that...until now. My big bold prediction for 2015 is that Lexie Fyfe will turn into a heel authority figure and make life hell for certain babyfaces in her promotion, most likely Ivelisse. As I said, the signs point to Ivelisse being depicted as the villain, but it would be even better if the angle featured the evil Lexie scheming to keep Ivelisse out of the title picture; even going as far as enlist different heels (including Valkyrie) to destroy her. Anyway, back to Friday. With Nevaeh out, the website announced that Mia will defend her SHINE Championship against Santana Garrett, who returned to Shine at last month's event. One day after competing at SHINE 16 last January, Santana signed with TNA and debuted in March as Brittany, and spent eight months there until returning to Shine in December. In her return, Santana confronted her former tag team partner, Amber Gallows, who has since turned into a villainess since going solo, and later defeated her in an impromptu match. Santana's title shot came after she defeated Mia in a non-title match at an FIP event weeks ago. I have a feeling that Amber may intervene and cost her former partner during the main event. I have to bring up this shocker! In a video promo released days ago, SoCal Val announced that she has brought in her new "insurance policy" for Valifornia--in the form of Andréa! If you don't know Andréa, you should...under her past and most notable moniker: Rosie Lottalove! Rosie had spent a few months in TNA during 2010; playing the role of an amorous, full figured babyface. She had retired in 2012 due to nagging injuries, but last week, I read the shocking news that she had returned to wrestling in October 2014! Also, she's put off a lot of weight; 127 pounds, to be exact! She's going by the name Andréa, named after André The Giant, and she's been depicted as a vicious monster villain. I was actually hoping that she would somehow join Shine Wrestling, and on Friday, she'll make her debut for the promotion! I can't wait to see Andréa unleash her ruthlessness on whoever she chooses! Not much of a match card for Friday's event, but it's still interesting. Because of Nevaeh's injury, the title match was not the first to be announced. That honor went to a six-woman tag team match pitting Legendary and Thunderkitty against The Kimber Bombs and Leah Von Dutch. This match was made as a result of the goings-on between all six women at last month's event. Thunderkitty cheated her way to victory against LVD in singles action, and she later got involved and cost The Kimber Bombs in their attempt at the SHINE Tag Team Championship. In one of Shine's many video promos, the evil Thunderkitty finally gave her reasons for aligning with Legendary after doing just that in her Shine debut. Her reason: to bring "decency" back to women's wrestling. The members of the aforementioned Valkyrie will be in action as well. Allysin Kay will compete against Athena, who will have a very busy four weeks in store. After her Shine appearance, Athena will head to WSU and face off against Hania in a TLC rubber match at the Anniversary event. Taylor Made will face off against Jessica James, who will be making her debut for the promotion. And finally, Su Yung will compete against Leva Bates in what I consider an absolute dream match. Valifornia members Marti Belle and Jayme Jameson are expected to appear, as are Solo Darling and Amanda Rodriguez, but as of today, nothing has been announced for them. I do expect the four of them to compete in tag team action at the event. I'd like to point out a trend here. One thing I've noticed is that the most shocking moments seem to happen at the first Shine show of the year. It was at SHINE 6 in January 2013 that the Valkyrie faction was born. At SHINE 16 in January 2014, Ivelisse became the new SHINE Champion and was violently ousted from Valkyrie by Rain and the rest of the group. The debuting Serena Deeb later turned into a villainess and attacked Ivelisse, while cementing herself as the new leader of Valkyrie. What shocker(s) will happen at SHINE 24 this Friday?! I said earlier that I'm hoping for a heel turn from Lexie Fyfe. Could it happen in two nights? Either way, I am going to keep my eyes peeled this Friday! Category:Blog posts